


Mother

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Alice Miles knew she had a bloodline, she knew what she had passed on to Desmond, so it was only logical that Abstergo would know that too.





	Mother

Alice Miles knew she had a bloodline, she knew what she had passed on to Desmond, so it was only logical that Abstergo would know that too. 

* * *

_She can't remember much from before the Farm._

_She knows that she had a mother and a father, that there was the faintest memory of a little sister, but everything before then is gone. Erased from her memory from what her therapist called a psychological trauma. Not that she truly knows what happened--not entirely--though she remembers what lead her to the Farm._

_There had been a hospital: bare, clinical, with pristine white and greys covering the room and she had been hooked up to a machine._

_She remembers looking down and watching the crimson being taken from her vial after vial by a masked man. She remembers the ache in her side and the throb that was pounding rhythmically in the back of her head._

_There had been confusion too. Eyes aching from tears._

_Then she remembers running: her lungs burning with every intake of air, her feet bleeding as they pounded away at the rough ground. The hospital gown she had been in did little to protect her from the rain and the cold, the thin material getting ripped whenever she had to crawl under a barbed fence._

_She ran like that for days, running through endless fields and gravel roads, crawling through mud and barbed wire._

_It wasn't until a van passed her that she saw another person in what felt like forever. Though little relief came, instead a spike of anxiety and fear over took her and she ran again. Or at least she tried._

_They wanted answers. What are you doing out here? Who are you? What happened?_

_It was only then that she realised that she couldn't remember. The hospital identification tag had rubbed her wrist raw: Parks, Alice. Hospitalized after an accident. Pulled from the crumbled metal._

_She tells them what they want to hear until she can't speak anymore. A part of her wants that distant memory of her family while the other wants to continue running._

_They take her to the farm instead._

 

 

 

 

_Somewhere along the lines she makes a name for herself. New memories that are so vividly clear compared to before and when the oppertunity comes to leave the Farm she takes it._

_The mission is simple: break into the pharmaceutical company five miles inside Rapid City, find the documents showing their dealings with Abstergo, and leave._

_Instead, she finds the head of the company speaking with Abstergo when the man wasn't even supposed to still be in his office. The call was proof enough and if she was to retrieve the new information needed then she would have to do what she had been trained for. And perhaps--something that she hadn't been._

_The pocket knife does the job as clean as one can expect._

_She takes files based on the confirmation and returns to the farm as soon as the security reaches the floor she had been on._

_They call what she did reckless, unnecessary even, yet it causes her to get bigger assignments. To rise through the ranks until she finally has a competitor by the name of William Miles, the son of the current Mentor. She takes him as one does hospital medicine, dealing with his bitterness in order to accomplish what is needed to be done, until the man almost becomes bearable._

_It isn't until he gives her a new offer that she sees another path she can take; a new identity that can hold memories throughout its existence._

_Marriage._

_Perhaps she should have accepted this fate all along as she had never seen anyone marry outside of the compound. Perhaps that was why she took the plain silver band as she would a new assignment. Only, William had grown on her, though nothing was ever perfect._

 

 

 

 

_They have four sons._

_The two eldest are just like their father: perfect cannidates for mentor, skilled in both defense and offense, quick with their footing as much as they are with the quickness of their practice blades. The youngest is more like her, surpassing those in his grade, moving through ranks as he does his school books. Of course, that leaves Desmond, and he was the both of them at their best and at their worst._

_Nothing he does can satisfy William as he attempts to catch up with his two eldest brothers, yet at the same time his little one is already surpassing him in more areas than one._

_He leaves the Farm. Returning after a day and nothing more. Always going straight to her instead of William before he returns to his life here. A never ending cycle until the day that William takes one thing a little too far and Desmond finally snaps under the pressure._

_She calls out to him as he runs. She screams. She chases after him until the soles of her boots become worn and she finds herself lost on a gravel road as she had all those years ago._

_He never returns, one day passes and then another, a week, a month, until she finally feels herself breaking as he had._

_Her other children will forgive her before William will and with that knowledge she leaves to find her son._

_Only she never does._

 

 

 

 

_When she receives a call from William she is almost tempted to not answer it. To crush the burner phone beneath her boot before moving on to another city. Another chance to find Desmond._

_Only, William pleads for her to meet him in Rapid City, at the park where they had been married despite the Farms strict security policies. And with hesitation she folds the map--marks another city without Desmond--before packing the little that she has to head north again._

_The years have not been kind to either of them, yet when she sees that look up on his face she knows._

_She knows and Gods she wishes that she didn't. She wishes that blind ignorance could save her, that she could turn around and continue her search, to find her son happy somewhere. Only that look says all, it crushes her, and with that anger she sends the hardest punch that she can into his face._

_She_ _sends punch after punch until her knuckles split open, feeling tears blind her vision, as she screams that it should have been him. It should have been her. It should have been anyone. Only William gives her no answers. He doesn't shed a single tear. He only tells her that it was not in vain and that she needed to return to the Farm._

_He leaves with her wedding band and a broken nose._

_She continues to search for someone that is no longer out there._

 

 

 

 

_When Abstergo finds her underneath a bridge in Huntsville, Alabama, she doesn't fight them._

_They act as if they have been searching for her for years now and when she wakes up she is greeted by a younger woman. Dressed in that same pristine white as a hospital with a clip board in hand. She even says that she is a doctor--that her name is Sophia--that they are to help each other._

_As soon as she can stand up from the stiff bed she calls bullshit; she yells, breaks anything that she can, fights anyone that enters the closed off room._

_It isn't until she is taken to the Animus Chamber that she feels a familiar sense of anxiety and fear prickle away at the back of her mind as technicians pull her into the center of the room._

_Abstergo wants her memories. They promise that she will come out of this perfectly healthy. That she will get her life back. Only, when she ask why they did not do that to her son does the unnaturalistic charisma that the doctor is showing slips away. Faltering. Bitter with realisation._

_She would have lunged for the woman if she hadn't have been pulled into something else entirely._

 

 

 

_The first she meets is her Japanese ancestor: an aristicratic woman turned Assassin during the Edo-Japan Era. Her name is Matsu Hanzo and she watches through her ancestors eyes as her son and family are killed. She watches the aristocratic woman transform into an Assassin seeking revenge for her family and those that were wronged. Hunting them down one by one until she finds herself beneath a ship with blood dripping from her sword._

 

_The second she meets is her Taiwanese ancestor,_ _Jiāmíng Xìnhóng, the ancestor of Matsu, yet the two couldn't have been more different. Jiāmíng is born to a family of farmers during China's control of Taiwan during the late 1800's. He comes across the Brotherhood by mere coincidence, willing to help more than to join, yet when the time comes he takes upon his own hidden blades. His assassinations are less about revenge and when the time comes he returns to his family, returns to being a farmer._

 

_The third ancestor she meets is Jean Jacques LaHoche, a French Assassin during the time of the French Revolution who was born into the Brotherhood. His memories are focused upon the set of Assassins that he worked with, the novice named Arno Victor Dorian that he helped train, until she cannot find a reason for why he does what he does. By far his memories are not as passive as Xìnhóng's, yet they do not compare to Matsu's and when the time comes--when all of those he has known dear are gone--she watches him leave Western Europe._

 

_The forth ancestor she meets is Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad and his memories hurt the most as he is so much like Desmond. It is almost merciful that his memories go by the quickest. That she spends more time isolated in her room than she does in the Animus reliving his life._

 

_The last ancestor, Altaïr's ancestor, is an Egyptian by the name of Tahira. That is all Abstergo has of her is a name, and perhaps that is why they seem so desperate to go through her memories. The only issue is, is that she is not synchronizing with Tahira properly. There had been no issue with Matsu, Xìnhóng and Jean had been clear enough, and Altaïr was the only one she hadn't spent a long time as. Though Abstergo can't seem to find the issue--time after time they try--relapsing her repeatedly until she begins to feel sick._

_She only gets a brief image of Tahira; a young woman, barely a woman at that, smiling from the shadows at her with sadness._

_The Bleeding Effect. Only the Bleeding Effect was not supposed to affect you whilst inside the Animus._

_Something was wrong. Very wrong, but before she could voice it the looks upon their faces said enough._

 

 

 

 

_Sophia Rikkin watched as she collapsed onto the stoned mural floor. Becoming the last that that Alice Miles saw before the world changed to complete darkness._

**Author's Note:**

> Desmond's mother doesn't have a name unfortunately, however by going through her wiki I ended up learning more about her. 
> 
> She is a descendant of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, and possess Egyptian, Japanese, Taiwanese, and French ancestry. 
> 
> Leaving Ezio and the Kenways as the ancestors of William; which I honestly didn't know that Desmond's bloodline was split like that when everything I've read fanfiction-wise always refers to Altaïr also coming from his father's side.
> 
>  
> 
> For those that have not played Origins, Tahira, is one of the first members of the Hidden Ones. She is a friend of Bayek and towards the end of the game we see her taking on the role as his novice/partner.


End file.
